Team 7's Red Dawn
by HellkingUzumaki
Summary: Team 7 was composed of the greatest ninja of their age. But what happens when the greatest reach their breaking point?


**I'M NOT DEAD!**

 **That's right the King is Back and he has something new for you to enjoy! It's not NL Prince and I know you hate me for that but this story has been running around in my head for a while now and I just had to get it out. In fact this story is one of the reasons I haven't posted anything in so long. Well besides my job that is.**

 **Anyway...**

 **READ THIS DO NOT SKIP!**

 **Time for some backstory on this universe so I don't get any angry shit later. In this Universe the Minato and Kushina were born and were married earlier than they were in canon. Here they were married and had their first child (Naruto) towards the end of the second Shinobi war. Sasuke and Sakura were also born at this time. Thus when the Third war started they were genin under the tutelage of #^$*^(!. They quickly rose through the ranks and became some of the greatest shinobi ever produced. So when canon time rolls around they would be in their late twenties just a year or two older than Kakashi and his group.**

 **That's all you really need to know at the moment as I will reveal all else in due time.**

 **But for now...**

 **Please enjoy the product of my coffee and jelly beans induced hallucinations!**

 **Disclaimer: I own my pencil, notebook and computer. That's it.**

* * *

Prologue

War is a terrible thing. It is humanities greatest failing, our incessant thirst for conflict. War destroys the dreams of the young, the hopes of the old, and the happiness of all. It takes the peace of the world and leaves only pain, sorrow, and fear in its wake. No one and no thing touched by war can ever be the same again. War is the ultimate sin and yet humans seem incapable of going without it.

The lands known as the elemental nations are no strangers to war. In fact in the last 80 years there have been three major wars that consumed the entire continent. Fought by warriors of mind-boggling skills these wars reaped a whirlwind of death and destruction that forever scarred those who fought and the land over which the wars were fought. The landscape was ripped asunder as warriors fought, bled, and died for the pride and prestige of their nations. Through these wars five great powerhouses emerged each with their own unique beliefs and ways. They became known as the Five Great Ninja Villages; Suna, Iwa, Kumo, Kiri, and Konoha.

Out of these wars many legends arose. People of great skill and power whose names were spoken of with reverence normally reserved for Kings or those of similar stature. These legendary warriors were all great in their own ways, but it was the legends of Konoha that were spoken of above all others.

First there were the Senju Brothers; Hashirama and Tobirama. Hashirama, known for having the ability to bend nature to his very whim. Tobirama, who it was said could summon entire lakes worth of water from thin air to fuel his abilities. Then came Hiruzen Sarutobi, a man who mastered every technique ever taught to him and developed several dozen on his own, he who was later called the Kami no Shinobi. The Densetsu no Sannin; Jiraiya, Tsunade, and Orochimaru. Three warrioirs whose powers together were said to be able to overcome all but the unbeatable. Sakumo Hatake, the white fang of Konoha, from whose blade it was said none could escape. All mighty warriors who were feared throughout the land for their legendary skills. However none could compare to the might of the four greatest shinobi ever produced by Konoha.

Minato Namikaze the 'Yellow Flash'. Famous for being a true seal master in a day when such skill was all but unheard of. A man who slaughtered over two thousand enemy ninja from the village of Iwa in less than thirty seconds using only two jutsu. The first ever shinobi to earn a SS rank.

Sakura Haruno Konoha's 'Bloody Flower'. Touted as the world's greatest medic, even greater than her sensei Tsunade of the Sannin. Famous for crushing an entire mountain with a single punch. A woman whose vibrant pink hair would be dyed and terrible crimson at the end of every battle. The only woman ever to receive a SS rank, and the only person who it was said could break the world if angry enough.

Sasuke Uchiha the 'Thunder Prince'. Spoken of in hushed tones as one of the worlds premier warriors this man managed to master every lightning jutsu in Konoha to a level that even Sarutobi Hiruzen could not dream of. Also the only person known to be able to control natural lightning. Most well-known for wiping out almost one hundred enemy nins with a single lightning justsu. Second Shinobi ever to achieve the rank of SS.

Naruto Namikaze Konoha's 'Guardian Flame'. The only Konoha nin ever born with the powerful Scorch release. Posessing a mastery of both fire and wind style jutsu this man blasted swathes of enemies apart wherever he went. His greatest technique was said to be able to destroy an entire village in less than one minute. The third shinobi to ever reach the rank of SS.

Together these four ended the third shinobi war. Minato wiped out a full platoon of Iwa nin causing said village to sue for peace in fear that the 'Yellow Flash' might attack and massacre the entire village. Shortly thereafter Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto went and attack the village of Kumo directly wiping out almost a third of it's standing forces and utterly humiliating the village causing them to sue for peace a few days later.

However just a handful of years after the end of the third shinobi war all four of these heroes were dead. One died in a heroic last act. One on a suicide mission. One commited suicide to escape pain of the heart. And the last died in a last ditch attack.

But for three of these mighty heroes death was but an illusion.

They returned leading a group that shook the world to its very foundations.

This is the story of Team 7. Its creation, its rise to infamy, its death, its resurrection.

This is the story of Team 7's **_Red Dawn_**.

* * *

 **How's that for a start!?**

 **Seriously though I'll put out a real chapter by the end of the week!**

 **This is gonna be sweet!**

 **Until then...Read... Review... Send me Mountain Dew!**


End file.
